


Under the Summer Stars

by BetterThanWords_MoreThanAFic



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, If I think of more tags I will add them, Jerrie is endgame, Lots of Aussie Jargon, M/M, Only the first part is in 1st person I'm sorry I can explain, Self-Harm, Swearing, it's set in australia, larry is endgame, runaways - Freeform, ziam is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanWords_MoreThanAFic/pseuds/BetterThanWords_MoreThanAFic
Summary: The driver announced that we would be pulling into Coffs Harbor for a pee break and to refuel. 'Good, I can stop at the servo and get some fags and a pack ‘a gum.' Louis said.'I think we're stopping at The Big Banana.' I replied.'The B- the wha? I mean, I know it's big, but thanks for the compliment.''That's not what I - ''Don't lie, I've seen you looking'.'No, you wang, it’s a giant banana. Don't tell me you've never been to The Big Banana before?''Well, guess there’s a first time for everything ay?' Louis replied, winking.---Five teenagers with no where to go and no where to go back to, meet in different places, each on a journey to find something more. Along the way, they find love, tattoos, drugs, music and pieces of themselves they didn't know they were looking for. An unexpected road trip of sorts, across Australia's east coast, leads to five unexpected friendships and five changed lives.(Summary sucks sorry)





	1. A stranger and a long bus ride

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is dedicated to Alex. For putting up with my tin-hatting and indulging me til all hours of the morning. After going on about it for who knows how long, it's finally up. Thanks mate :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang - I will try to give translations if needed - 
> 
> Woop Woop - means the middle of no where, 'the outback'
> 
> Let me know if you don't understand anything. Or you think this fic is shit and you wanna tell me :P

[](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ABig_Banana_50_Years.jpg)

[](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ABig_Banana_50_Years.jpg)

I looked up from the first page of my book as a stranger crossed into the corner of my vision. He was shoving a worn-out duffel bag into the 'container' above us. I could just make out the corner of the label 'Adidas' as he struggled to fit it in.  
My eyes caught the flash of a tattoo peeking out from the sliver of exposed skin of his midriff. I can't be sure but I think it was a lighthouse. As I strained to see a faint waft of cigarettes hit me as I heard a husky laugh from above.  
'Like what you see?' he grinned.  
My eyes caught his, my face burning hot as he paused over me, wild grin spread across his face, completely enjoying my embarrassment. I quickly brought my book up to my face, sinking further into my seat, wishing the earth would swallow me whole. That only made him laugh again as he shimmied past me into the window seat, and it might have been my sheer humiliation, but I could have sworn he lingered as he brushed his crotch past my lanky legs.  
He sat down with a huff, and a fresh waft of his scent hit me, sweet cologne mixed with the distinct taste of cigarettes, I had to stifle an involuntary moan. I don't think I succeeded however, as he grinned again and rested his head against the grimy window. He looked across at me, over my book, but I was saved from any further teasing, as the bus lurched to life, jolting us both forward. As it kicked into gear I noticed he bumped his head against the window. He tried to hide it but I saw; a slight grin spreading across my face as I returned to my book, my curls obscuring his view.  
I had all but read the first paragraph when I felt his shoulder press against mine as he leaned across to scan the page I was reading. I pushed down the mental note that noticed his warmth along my skin as he said, a little too loud right next to my ear, 'What’ya readin'?'  
I sighed and showed him the front page of the book, pausing long enough for him to read it, whilst not even looking up from the yellowed page.

‘Hmm' was all he said in return, before turning to stare out the window. The bus had turned on to the highway now and was picking up speed. I settled into my seat, maybe this ride wouldn't be so bad? 

I hadn't even finished the next sentence of my book before I was distracted again. This time he was tapping against the window. Was he tapping the beat to 'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard’? He began humming and confirmed my suspicions. I sighed. 

‘Hey, I noticed you didn't have headphones with you, would you like to borrow mine?' I thought I'd try something. 

'Yeah ok', he arched his back, butt lifting off the seat, to pull his phone out of the pocket of his skinnies. Who wears skinnies on a bus?  
'You staring again?' he smirked as he handed me his phone.  
Two could play it that game. ' Yeah I was actually. I was wondering who would be stupid enough to wear skinnies on an 8-hour bus ride in 40-degree heat?’  
'Well, they do make my ass look great, what can I say?' he grinned wildly, white teeth flashing. I opened my mouth and snapped it shut, handing him my head phones, the white tangle of wires, my modern white flag. He may have won this time, and damn, his ass may have looked great and, stop it you're not going there.  
After a while, I tuned out the tinny 'doof doof' I could hear coming out of his headphones. Geez how high has he got his music? After a while, I actually fell into pace with my book. 

I was a few chapters in when I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Blinking, I shuffled in my seat. 'See, people think they want that, but they actually don't', he said tucking a curl behind my ear. Did he really just do that? Who does that? To a stranger? But he wasn't finished, 'People think they want the story to stay static, to live in the world of the characters, enjoying the perfect world that’s been created for them. But they don't.'  
He leaned back against the window, surveying me, the blur of bush and highway behind him, waiting for his 'profound' words to hit me.

Fine, I'll bite. 'Then what do they want then? I put my index finger in the crease of the book and closed it. 

'There's a reason the story builds to a climax. Shit happens. The story ends. There's a reason the story ends and the book finishes and doesn't just keep going; the characters in suspended animation, living out their mundane lives. As much as people don't want to admit it, they crave adventure, passion, sex, fuck - they wanna be alive.' 

‘oh yeah?' I mused. 'Then why do people read so much. Why'd they 'waste their lives' as you say, instead of 'chasing the American dream'?' I air quoted, humouring him. 

''Kay, first of all, we’re in Australia.' he retorted. 'And secondly, they don't 'chase the American dream' because they're scared' he said, as though the answer was so simple. 

When I didn't respond, he took this as a sign to continue his great sermon, a tad louder this time. 'People get caught up in their books, their movies, their phones, their porn, their candy crush, because they are so damn scared of living their fucking lives, of feeling anything, of taking any risks. They tell themselves they are content. Content to live in suspended animation, having a wank on the dunny instead of chasing after that pretty girl they like or going on their dream holiday, quitting their depressing job, you know, enjoying the ride.'  
'Well, I'll have you know, not all of us sit and have a wank whilst thinking about making the next burger at our shift at Maccas.' I retorted. 

'Well, that wasn't exactly my point, but I guarantee you that someone out there is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the loo.' He stood up and shimmied past me again.  
‘Think what you will about that.' He grinned before turning and making his way down the aisle. 

He may be crazy, but shit, he's got a point in there somewhere. I chucked my book on the floor, and closed my eyes, a smile breaking out on my lips.

I must have dozed off, because I was nudged awake by my delightful neighbour returning to his seat.  
'Ya know you sleep with your mouth open?' He snickered.  
'Bite me.' I replied, trying to wipe my mouth discreetly. I hope I didn't drool.

‘What time is it anyway? I checked my phone. Great still another 6 hours left. I scrolled through my news feed. Another shooting overseas. Some sporting team has one another competition. Some fame hungry woman called Briana knocked up by a superstar. Election results - 

'See, another example of what I was talking about before'. He was starting again.  
I sighed and clicked the screen off. 

'Why do you think they talk about the Kardashians every time you turn on the news. Or the fact that the sporting segment lasts longer than the actual news. Or the fact that they never tell you about bombings happening in the middle east? They want to keep people ignorant and 'happy'.' He air quoted. 

‘Hey I'm not disagreeing with you there, it does suck. But I don't think you should be complaining about the sporting coverage, after all I did see a pic of Rinaldo on your lock screen when you gave me your phone.' 

 

‘What can I say, the man's got great legs'. He laughed. 'Hey you dropped your book on the floor.' he said holding it out to me.  
I took it and hesitated before opening it again. He had rested his head on the window, eyes closed, taking in the warmth of the sun. Apparently done, for a while, at least.  
I found my page again and kept reading, although, with less interest this time.  
I was a few chapters further in when that familiar voice was at my ear again. I doggy eared the page, giving up on the book.  
'Funny I thought for sure you'd be a bookmarker'. He said.  
'Oh yeah, well, as a matter of fact, I like my books to show a little character.' I quipped.  
'Hmm, you like anything else to show character?' he laughed. Just as I was about to respond with a witty reply, he said, 'Yeah, I don't blame you for not finishing it. That Simon character is so boring. I mean, who does he think he's kidding, parading around with this Lauren woman? He's obviously in love with Paul.'  
'Yeah, I know, right, he's actually really manipulative. I was losing interest - hey were you reading over my shoulder?'

'Maybe' he cooed.  
'What happened to using my headphones?'

'Oh here, you can have 'em back. Phone ran outta battery in the loo.'

'Thanks, but I'm not sure I want ‘em back.' I picked them up, exaggeratingly trying not to touch them, whilst putting them in my bag. 

''I don't suppose you brought a portable charger, either?' I asked, only half-jokingly. 

'Nope' he smiled. 'My name's Louis,' he added. 'You know, spelled the french way, but pronounced with an 'ee' sound.

He breathed out heavily on the window, creating a cloud of condensation before writing his name, L O U I S with his finger. 

'Ooh, French, bet you think you're fancy' I teased. 

'yeah, I do, actually' He said with mock seriousness. 

'I'm guessing you look like an Alex?'  
I deadpanned. 'Ok, no, not an Alex then. How 'bout Leslie?'  
I raised my eyebrows in question. 'Ok, fair call, I wasn't betting too much on Leslie. What about Taylor?’ I kept my eyebrows raised.  
‘Riley, Charlie, Sam, Sammy, Bobbie, Morgan, Bailey, Gabriel, Ash, Frankie?’  
‘Now you’re just listing names. Did you eat a pregnancy book?’  
‘Hmm’ was all he replied. Man, this guy just doesn’t give up. I smiled. 

I'm thinking Jamie, however you spell it?' He questioned after a pause. He breathed on the window again and wrote out a list of Jamies with different spellings. Jaime. Jaimie.Jayme. Ja’mie.  
I blanked. 'hmm, interesting. Maybe not, but I'm betting it ends in 'ee'' he said catching my expression. Well, almost. I'll let him have that one, I smiled and looked out the window. 

The driver announced that we would be pulling into Coffs Harbor for a pee break and to refuel. 'Good, I can stop at the servo and get some fags and a pack ‘a gum.' Louis said. 

'I think we're stopping at The Big Banana.'

'The B- the wha? I mean, I know it's big, but thanks for the compliment.'

'That's not what I - '

'Don't lie, I've seen you looking'.  
'No, you wang, it’s a giant banana. don't tell me you've never been to The Big Banana before?'  
'Well, guess there’s a first time for everything ay?' Louis replied, winking.  
Oh my gosh did he just wink? Is this guy for real?  
I quickly turned to face the opposite window staring at the banana trees flashing by, waiting for the heat to drain from my cheeks.  
I heard him chuckle at that, guess I wasn't as discreet as I thought, but, thankfully, he stopped teasing. 

 

‘So, this banana. How big we talking?" well that lasted long. 

'Wow, you really are serious aren't you?  
For a split second, I could have sworn I saw his smile waver. Was that vulnerability there?

I wasted no time, but pushed further, 'What rock have you been living under? Don't worry, you're only missing out on one of the greatest, if not the greatest man made wonders of the world. Words can literally not describe it, when you see it you'll just -" I brought my hand to my chest, clutching at my heart, "It brings tears to my eyes, the sheer beauty of it"

"Alright, alright. It's that great ay?" he grinned, raising his hands in mock surrender, catching on to my sarcasm. 

‘You're in for a treat love."  
He rolled his eyes. 

It wasn't long before the bus was pulling into the carpark of the tourist attraction and we were getting our things ready, passengers eager to stretch their legs. The driver informed us that we had an hour to do as we pleased before we had to return to the bus. It was to be our only stop until Grafton so we were warned to 'make the most of it'.

I was still searching my seat making sure I had my wallet when he pushed passed, winking at me as he slid passed my legs.  
Shaking my head, I zipped up my bag and was one of the last passengers to get off the bus when a hand grabbed my arm, holding me back. I turned to see a lady, in probably her mid 60's smiling at me. 'That young fella you're with, the small cheeky one, he fancies you. 'Course, I always did have an eye for the larrikin type myself when I was younger. She smiled sweetly.  
I felt my face burn and I pulled my arm away. 'I - ah, we're - , I, we only just met, I don't even know him' I stammered.  
She laughed. 'Well, then I hope it works out for you both" She smiled again before making her way off the bus, leaving me speechless, standing in the aisle of the empty bus. 

 

I pulled on my backpack and stepped off the bus the sun hitting my squinting eyes. 'Hey Leslie!' that distinct, shrill voice called out to me. 

I turned to see Louis jogging up to me. 'You do know my name isn't Leslie right?'

'Yeah, sure Leslie, hey have you got a light? Mine's run outta juice.'

"Ah, yeah, actually." I dug around in my bag and pulled out a pink lighter.

I held it out to him and he gave me a quizzical look before lighting it and taking a long pull of his Winnie. 

"Thanks" he exhaled into my face. "So how'd you end up with your sister's lighter?" he asked as we walked through the carpark.  
"How'd you know I have a sister?" I turned to face him.

He smiled, 'You just told me. I had stopped walking and was staring at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for a reply. "Oh come on love, that one's easy. You really need me to spell it out for you?" he sighed. "First of all, you said, 'ah yeah, actually' when I asked you and you almost choked when I blew smoke in your face. You haven't asked for a pull yet. So you clearly don't smoke." Damn he was reading me like a book. And I did not almost choke. Well, I didn't exactly love the smell that was true. "Secondly, I saw an inhaler in your bag. And, well, thirdly, the lighter's pink" He surmised matter of factly. "Hey I happen to like pink" I defended, wiggling one of my beaten up pink chucks in the air. 

"So why do you have your sister's lighter?" he asked again, handing it back to me.

"I dunno" I shrugged defensively, stuffing it into my pocket. "You never know when you might need one" I explained. 

"Oh so you're one of those" he teased.

"Hey, I don't see you complaining, sucking that ciggie back; you finished that nice and quick" 

he blew more smoke in my face before stubbing it out with his shoe. 

We were at the entrance now. "Does it live up to your expectations?" I quizzed mockingly.

"Now there’s a question I've never asked before," he replied coyly as we both looked up to the giant banana on top of the building before us.  
I was about to ask what that even meant but as I took my face away from the yellow plastic on the roof he was already walking inside.  
The air conditioning hit me as I walked into the small shop under the banana and I waited for my eyes to adjust.  
"You gonna get anything?" he was at my side again. I jumped.  
"Geez, love, don't have yourself a heart attack on account'a me,' he grinned.  
Oh, I see how it is. Two can play at this game.  
'Sure' I walked up to the counter. I had a theory to test.  
I walked outside without unwrapping my order, standing on the balcony.  
"Ah banana Paddlepop" He was beside me again. "Good choice"

"Wha'd you get?" I leaned on the railing.

"Banana milkshake" he supplied before putting the straw to his lips. 

It was now or never. 

I unwrapped the ice-cream, mouth already watering. It was already starting to melt, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. 

I took a long slow lick, from bottom to top, fully extending my tongue, checking my peripherals to make sure he was there.  
He had stopped sucking on his straw now.  
I licked another slow lick up the other length of the ice cream, some of the confection  
coating my lips.  
He had turned to face me now almost openly gawking and as I licked my lips clean of the substance. I turned slightly catching his eye. He almost snapped his neck, turning back to look at the view in front of us again, taking another sip of his drink.  
But I wasn't going to leave it there. For good measure, I licked in quick succession, at five drips that were making their way down the ice cream.  
He choked on his drink mid sip.  
Turning to him, I smiled wide, licking any sticky remnants from my lips.  
'What'sa matter love, don't like what you see?' I couldn't contain it anymore.  
He just stood there trying to catch his breath, shaking his head.  
Meanwhile the family standing beside us was muttering something, pushing their two children away from us.  
We both laughed openly at that.  
'I have to admit, it's a nice view' He said quietly, turning back to look out over the railing.

I had turned to look at him, to catch what he was saying. He looked more serious now, though the hint of a smile still showed on his lips. Lips which were, ok, maybe just the right shade of pink and slightly moist from his drink. He took a sip and ok, maybe the way he hollowed his cheeks around the straw was a little attractive, although I could have sworn he was sucking a little harder than necessary this time. I was brought out of my haze by a sticky dripping feeling covering my hands. I felt my face redden as I turned to look at my hand, balanced on the railing, which was now covered in banana ice-cream. Damn. Oh well. Guess I’d have to lick it off.  
As I began to lick the drips off my hand and eat the rest of the rapidly melting ice cream, I thought back to what he’d just said.  
‘Yeah, it is nice, but I kinda wanna go swimming.’  
‘Huh?’ He asked looking over at me. ‘Oh’ he said before quickly returning his gaze out before us and readjusting his pants. Seriously, who wears tight black skinnys on a day like today? Thank goodness I was sensible and decided to wear my favourite pair of high waisted white pants. I loved these because the fabric was light and they flared at the bottom. And, well, sue me if I was thankful that they were looser that Louis’ pants. 

‘Ok’ he said, a lot more composed this time. ‘Let’s go swimming then.’  
‘But? The bus – our tickets – our stuff?’ I stammered.  
‘Calm down Leslie, I’ll just ask the driver for a refund and to kindly return our stuff’, he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
I was pretty sure that electronic bookings and these kind of bus trips weren’t the kind you could just skip out on mid-way and I was about to voice my thoughts when he looked at me expectantly.  
‘Come on,’ he urged. ‘Fine.’ I sighed after a pause. I was beginning to learn that Louis wasn’t someone who gave up easily.


	2. A Leprechaun Dealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Aussie Slang:
> 
> I will try to provide translations where possible - if you're confused though please feel free to ask.
> 
> In the previous chapter I think it mentions the term 'woop woop' which means in the middle of nowhere
> 
> This chapter:
> 
> a lobster - a 20 dollar note (because of it's orange/red colour  
> Winnie Blues - a brand of cigarettes (also called Camel in some countries) Winfield - brand, blue, strength  
> loo - toilet  
> Coppa - police person  
> Commy - a type of car, an aussie icon - the Commodore. Often used as a police vehicle
> 
> Oh btw - below this is a picture of Harry - this is what I picture him wearing but instead of that being a jacket its a long sleeve cotton shirt with a crew neck. But still the same colours and design.  
> I think that's it. Lemme know though :)

[](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ABig_Banana_50_Years.jpg)

20 minutes later, bags in hand, we were on our way.  
I still have no idea how he managed to sweet talk that grumpy old man into giving us a refund on our strictly non-refundable, non-transferable electronic tickets and then unpacking our bags from the storage compartment for us. Maybe I should just calm down a bit. I decided to just roll with it.  
‘Hey, uh I just need to stop at the loo.’ I said, bag in hand.  
‘K, I’ll go with.’  
I walked out of the toilet, having just popped some chewy in my mouth and stopped next to Louis who was waiting for me. I offered him some silently as I blew a bubble when the kind old lady from the bus walked past us. She smiled and winked before walking across the carpark as the bus was about to leave.  
‘What was that about?’ Louis asked as we walked across the carpark, in the opposite direction than before. The bubble popped across my mouth and I scrambled to scrape it off my lips.  
‘Nothing’ I replied, blushing.  
‘Ok Leslie. Oh- here’s your pen back by the way. He handed me back my bite marked pen and I could see a mobile number scrawled onto the palm of his hand.  
‘How did you? – hmm, never mind – Thank you.’ I sighed.  
‘’That your girl’s number?’ I asked. Thinking back to the bus trip and his long toilet break.  
He looked at me quizzically then smiled and winked. He must have seen something in my expression though because after a pause he added, ‘Nah just a mate’s. Wrote his number down before my phone died in the loo.’  
Ah, so that answers that. I ignored the fact that I felt slightly relieved.  
‘Speaking of which’ He said, after a pause. ‘C’I borrow your phone?’  
‘Ah, sure’ I dug it out of my back pocket.  
‘Ta’ he said, quickly unlocking it and dialing the number.  
‘Hey – how did you know my pin?’ I asked, incredulous.  
‘Ni, mate, oi oi! How ya goin?’ He cut me off. Turning around for some privacy.  
I turned away too, scuffing my shoes along the ground, pretending not to listen.  
‘Yeah good mate, I’m in Coffs, you still in town?’  
‘Nah just passing through. Hey man, can you hook us up?’  
‘Nah I don’t but I can find it. 20 minutes you reckon?’  
'Yeah just text it through - yeah got it, cheers. See ya then.'

He turns to me and I reach for my phone, expecting him to hand it back but he doesn't, instead typing something in. 'Ya ready?'  
I sighed. 'I'm not getting it back yet am I?' He half turns his face to me and grins.  
'Ya know, if you really wanted it that badly, I’d give it to you.' Then he actually winks, he fucking winks at me.  
Determined to ignore his comments and any rising heat I can suddenly feel in my cheeks and - other parts, I decide to revisit another question that has remained, as is becoming custom with this boy, unanswered.  
'So how'd you know my passcode anyways?'  
He must have sensed my attempt at a distraction coz he grinned again. Man did this guy ever stop grinning, I swear, one of these days I’m gonna smack his perfect teeth out of his stupid perfect dainty mouth.  
Suddenly serious, he turned to me, ' Seriously love? Oh you are serious! C’mon, I mean 1234’s not very hard to guess now is it?'  
He turned back to look at my phone. Peering over I saw google maps was open but before I could see, or ask, where he was leading us, he walked forward, determined.  
'This way'

***

We fell into pace and for a good twenty minutes or so walked side by side, the conversation fading in and out easily.

We were nearing the centre of town when he turned to walk into a servo. 'You want anything? I need some durries'  
'Uuhh I’m just gonna look around.'  
'suit yourself.'  
We walked in together, the cold air hitting us, both of us were dressed in long sleeves and long pants and I think it’s safe to say that after standing in the heat, plus the walking, we had both worked up quite a sweat. I was wearing high waisted flared white cotton pants, my beat up pink chucks and a close fitting long sleeve cotton crew neck which had these little black, white and blue zig-zaggy stripes across it. All in all, I was pretty pleased with my outfit, to be honest. I chose a lot more wisely than Louis though, who had to walk all this way in the summer heat in black skinnies, black vans and a fucking velvet hoodie.  
I made no move to roll up my sleeves though. Neither did he, surprisingly, out of solidarity perhaps. Although, I saw him glancing at his, then mine, then back to his and making a move to adjust his shirt, and then seeming to change his mind, a couple of times. 

Needless to say, we both grabbed water bottles at the fridge. I strolled the few isles for a moment, taking my time to browse the magazine section for a moment. I flipped through an issue of 'Another Man' magazine, as louis was at the counter.  
'Pack of Winnie blues thanks mate, oh and a lighter, yeah, nah ill have that colour thanks. Cheers'  
I must have been reading longer than I thought; it was one of my favourite magazines, coz when I looked up again, louis was no longer in the store. 

I paid for my water and a pack of gum; I could never let myself run out completely, and asked the guy at the counter for the toilet key.  
'Where's the loo?'  
'Just turn round the side and its out the back.'  
'Cheers mate, I’ll be back.'

I went round the back of the small store, grateful for the shade and with the key to the loo in hand, the giant bit of orange plastic attached to the keyring dangling against my leg. The sound of sirens distracts me and I drop the keys, I bend to pick them up whilst simultaneously turning to follow the flashing lights down the street as I round the corner. Yeah, I never was one for moving gracefully.  
As I do so, my ear makes painful contact with something hard.  
'Oops' I say instinctively, worried I'd hurt the other person as much as I’d hurt myself.

'Hi' my enthusiastic companion responds, grin wide across his face.  
He's half leaning on the door to the loo, facing a stranger who sounds like they are trying to hide a laugh under their breath and failing, might I add.  
I look up at the blond stranger, hand cradling my ear, although it's not doing much to soothe the pain or to fix my wounded pride.  
We make eye contact as he thrusts a lobster into his pocket, meanwhile my loud friend is doing a rather a minimal job of concealing a snap lock bag into his duffle bag. It's filled with- oh.

'It's alright love, s'nuthin that's gonna hurt anyone, besides you might find you like it. Might do something to soothe the pain. Speaking of which - how you holding up?' he asks, smiling, gesturing to my ear.  
'physically I’m fine...Emotionally, I’m bruised.' He, and the stranger laugh openly at that, tipping their heads back.  
'jeez Lewis, where'd you find this one?' the stranger asks. Huh judging by his accent, he must be Irish, I’m thinking. 

‘Don’t worry love, this oughtta loosen you up a bit ay?’ the Irish one mocked, grabbing the baggie and wagging it in front of me whist digging his elbow into Louis’ side.  
They laughed and I smiled out of politeness more than anything. I guess they thought it was my first time or something. Well, contrary to popular belief, it is not my first time – for many of the topics I’d been the butt of Louis’ jokes for, nor, as I was beginning to suspect, would it be the last.  
As they continued to stand there joking around and flippantly waving a bag of weed around, mind you, I became increasingly impatient with this band of misfits I had suddenly collected.  
‘Ok, as much as I love you thinking I’m such a goody two shoes, I’m getting tired of being the butt of everyone’s jokes. I mean, for one Lewis, you haven’t even introduced me to your friend here, rude, considering you told me you’d never been here before’ I gestured like ‘what’s up with that’ to the stranger’, ‘and two, now I’m no Coppa or anything but I don’t really think you should be waving a big ol’ bag a’ weed a round willy nilly specially when I just saw a Commy drive up the street and I’m pretty sure there’s a cop shop further up the road.’  
‘Wow, love chill. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.’ Louis had the audacity to joke. Right when I’d worked my way up to a state of half frustration and half, what have I gotten myself into?  
‘Ok, so you don’t like being on the bottom, you could ‘a just said so,’ he continued.  
‘That’s not – you know what, never mind, this isn’t, this isn’t how I saw this going – it’s not what I thought I was getting myself into.’ I threw my hands up in the air, turned swiftly on my heel and walked back round the corner. Just as I turned the corner I realised I was still clutching the toilet key. I stormed back past them,  
‘Forgot I had this,’ I mumbled, the frustration slowly leaving and in its place, embarrassment was building quickly. 

I closed the door behind me and just sat down on the toilet lid and sighed. In my haste I hadn’t even turned on the light, which all things considered, was probably a good thing.  
I heard talking outside, probably Louis and the – crap I guess he’s a dealer – laughing at me or arguing over my little hissy fit, I didn’t know which one was worse.  
I groaned, hugging my gangly legs up to my chest, for the first time, the reality of my situation was sinking in and this time, it was a lot harder to push it away. 

‘No you’ve done enough, I’ll talk to ‘em’  
‘I dunno, just take a walk or something mate, jeez,’ I heard the voice outside say.  
Great, now the leprechaun was gonna play the knight in shining armour and help the poor old damsel in distress.  
Wow, leprechaun – that was a bit harsh.  
‘What d’ya mean harsh? The guy’s a dealer for heaven’s sake’ great now I was arguing with myself.  
I put my head down on my knees.  
‘No, you’re not going to cry. You listen to me, you’re not a damsel, and you are not in distress. Ok you may be in distress but I mean it’s not like you’re trapped in a tower, I mean if you were it’d be a pretty shitty one. Ok, this is good, that’s it you’re lightening up a bit.’ I mentally pep talk myself.  
Ok it was crappy toilet humour, but it’s a start. Now, as for your current situation, let’s be logical for a second. As for how you ended up on that bus, well it’s not ideal but you can’t blame yourself for that, we’ve been over this. As for after the bus, well we all make mistakes.  
But I started thinking more about how I ended up here and not somewhere on the highway between here and Woolgoolga by now. Well maybe Louis was right, maybe I was tired of just existing instead of actually living. I mean I have followed him all this way right? That’s gotta mean something?  
Good, you’re calm now. Now, as for this toilet situation you’re gonna pee, clean up a bit and walk out there with your head held high you hear me? Kay, pep talk successful. I stand up – oh, right, I have to pee, the reason I came in here in the first place. 

After washing my hands and drying them on the bottom of my pants, I swear if I ever become Prime Minister I will enforce nationwide hand dryers that work, I turn the light off and peep my head out the door.  
Surprisingly, Louis is gone and the blonde dealer boy is leaning against a tree about a metre away. Before I can panic about the fact that Louis is missing with my phone and has left me in the middle of fucking Coffs Harbour with a fucking leprechaun, the stranger walks over to me.  
‘Wow love, calm down, just me’ he treads slowly with his hands held in front of him, as though attempting not to scare a wild animal. Ok maybe I had started to freak out a little.  
‘Stop calling me love; who are you anyway?’  
‘Oh sorry. Yeah my name’s Niall. Louis said your name was Les – Leslie or something?’  
‘Of course he’d say that’ I scoffed and made to turn around.  
‘Hey, hey, sorry, don’t worry ‘bout it, here, come sit down’ he gestured to the park in the empty block next door.  
Sighing, I picked up my bag and followed him to the picnic bench.  
‘Don’t worry about Louis’ he said as we sat down, ‘He can be a bit over the top sometimes with the joking but he’s actually a really sweet guy’  
‘It’s ok’ I sighed. ‘I don’t really mind, I just, I guess I got a bit overwhelmed is all. This is not what I thought I’d be doing today when I woke up’  
‘I’ll bet’ he said.  
Ok so dealer boy – Niall was actually alright. A thought occurred to me.  
‘So, you and Louis –are you, I mean were you-?’, ‘huh? Me and him?!’ he burst into laughter as though I’d just told the first joke he’d ever heard.  
‘Kay, take that as a no then’  
‘Why’d you ask’ he finally said, fighting of giggles.  
‘You just seem close, like fond of him, with what you said before y’know.’ I scratched the back of my head, trying to fight off the heat that was making its way to my face.  
‘Nah’ he said, wiping tears from his eyes, ‘We - me n him, we go way back is all. We were really close.’  
Just as I was about to ask what happened, who should walk up but the man in question.  
‘Someone’s ears are burning’, dealer boy called.  
‘All good things I suppose. Can’t resist telling everyone how charming I am can ya mate?’ Louis quipped.  
‘Sure mate, sure, good thing we’re outdoors. Don’t think we’d all fit in a room with you and your head right now,’ the blonde replied.  
Louis sat down next to me with a huff. ‘So he hasn’t converted you into a drug addict yet?’ he turned to address me now.  
‘Nah not yet’ I replied, ‘All jokes aside though, Neil here’s really a decent bloke.’ I never thought I’d say that about a drug dealer, but hey the day’s not done yet.  
‘I’m sorry did you just call me Neil?’ the man across from me asked, shocked.  
‘Yeah, crap, sorry, Niall was it?’  
He held his hand to his chest, a wounded expression on his face, whilst Louis absolutely roared with laughter beside me, clapping me, a little too hard, on the back.  
‘Jeez Leslie, didn’t know you could joke like that’ Louis said.

‘Yeah well if I’m gonna be stuck with you lot them I’m gonna have to get better at yanking the ol’ chain don’t ’cha think?’ I teased.  
‘Dirty jokes and bringing new friends together. Two of my favourite things’ Louis mock swooned, slapping his hand to his chest.  
‘Ah hang on mate, I dunno how good friends we are – not two minutes ago, you accused me of turning Leslie here into a drug addict!’  
‘Yeah and you keep saying my names Leslie!’ I added.  
‘Yeah, wait – what?’ Niall turned to me.  
‘To be fair, Leslie did call you Neil so don’t go ganging up on me!’ Louis whined.  
‘Stop trying to change the subject – wait, actually that is true, you did do that’ he turned to me expectantly.  
‘You know what mate, I take back everything I said to defend you to Leslie about how you were such a decent bloke, salt o’ the earth, heart a’ gold, all that crap,’ Niall listed dramatically.  
‘What, really?’ Louis actually looked taken off guard, for once in his sarcastic, shit-talking life.  
‘Is that true?’ he turned to me expectantly.  
‘What?’ I faked ignorance, ‘What are you talking about Neil? You said he was a dickhead and you never wanted to see him again.’  
One look at their shocked faces and I pissed myself laughing.  
‘Now you’re loosening up’ Niall laughed.  
You’re gonna be even more loose tonight.’ Louis quipped. ‘Tonight, we celebrate’  
\---

Turns out, while Louis and I had to walk 20 minutes in the heat, in long clothes, to the servo where the deal went down, yeah still can’t believe I was part of that, intentionally or not; Niall drove there in his car. His fucking car.  
Ok so what if it was a beat up Commy wagon, it was still a car.  
In Niall’s defence, he didn’t actually live in Coffs Harbour, he lived in Korora, a smaller town just north of Coffs. 

We’d settled in to driving, windows down, because of course the bloody aircon was broken. I wound mine all the way down and stuck my hand out the window, waving it up and down and doing the worm in the drag force of the wind rushing by.  
‘Ooh turn this song up I like it.’

It's unbelievable  
This is as good as it gets  
It's unbelievable  
Don't know what's gonna happen next  
It's unbelievable  
You haven't seen nothing yet  
It's unbelievable, it's unbelievable

We all sang along at the top of our lungs. I swear it was seriously like one of those cheezy movies where everyone randomly bursts into perfectly choreographed, harmonized song and dance. Ok, so we weren’t in an unbelievably clean cafeteria, lip-synching with other actors in their mid-20’s playing high school students. What we were, was three losers, driving along in a shit box to the middle of nowhere. But hey, we were actually singing. Pretty well might I add – and the other two knew the words too. 

‘Man I dunno though, I think if I was gonna buy any of the Star Wars characters, I’d buy R2-D2.’ Niall said, after the song finished.  
‘Nah, I reckon I’d ‘n convince Chewbacca to come live with me,’ Louis countered.  
‘I always wanted to be Yoda. Although now I think I’d prefer to be Rey,’ I added.  
‘Yeah I could see that, you’ve got the hair for that,’ Niall commented, looking up at me through the rear vision mirror.  
‘Ah a Star Wars fan. I picked a good one,’ Louis said, hand to his chest, proudly.  
Before I had time to dwell on what picking a good one meant, Niall began swatting his arm about wildly, making lightsabre noises, whilst attempting to drive and change gears with the other hand.  
‘May the force be with you’, he quoted in his most serious Jedi voice( it was terrible).

‘And also with you,’ I replied instinctively, as Louis grabbed the wheel, stopping our Jedi companion from trying to drive with The Force.  
‘Ahh, a good catholic then ay?’ Niall asked.  
‘What?’  
‘Y’know ‘peace by with you...’?’ Niall replied.  
‘Hang on, Catholic did you say?’ Louis asked, looking up at me through the mirror, mock panic in his eyes.  
I laughed at that. 'Relax, my parents sent me to a catholic boarding school for a while. Some of the behaviours kinda get instilled into ya'  
'Really now? What kinda behaviours then?’  
'Louis mate stop teasing,’ Niall defended, seeing my blush.  
'Maybe a little kneeling?’ He wiggled his eyebrows at me through the mirror. Niall snorted.  
'Some candle wax perhaps? Louis mate stoopp.’ Niall was all out laughing now.  
'Some holy water maybe?'  
'What does that even mean?' Niall and I asked at the same time.  
'Dunno, but, there’s something there.’ He replied.  
‘You shouldn’t be allowed in a church, mate,’ Niall laughed.  
‘Here’s a fun game. Every time you hear the word ‘Father’ mentioned in the bible, replace it with Daddy.’ Louis stated.  
‘you’re sick,’ even Niall looked horrified.  
‘I’m serious, it’s how I got through religious education.’ Louis explained.  
But, without really thinking about what I was doing, I muttered, ‘Forgive me daddy, for I have sinned.’  
Niall and Louis both openly gawked at me through the revision mirror.  
I slapped my hands across my mouth, realising what I’d said.  
‘Wow. I’m hard,’ was all Louis could say.  
‘There’s something seriously wrong with you.’ Niall said shaking his head.  
‘Relax. I’m kidding!’ Louis defended, looking through the mirror at me apologetically. ’mostly.’ I heard him mutter as he returned to looking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take drugs, kids. 
> 
> :P
> 
> Idk. Please feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> \- Ellie


	3. The housing market and an underwater trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The places in this Fic are real but I took some creative liberties with describing them. I'm sorry if I happen to offend anyone who actually lives in these places, because they're not derro (aussie slang for derelict) like I describe. 
> 
> I haven't got a mental image for Niall yet - although it will probably be something of him looking like a frat boy I guess? Let me know what you picture him, or the other characters as :)

It seemed with these two that they were constantly bickering and getting butt hurt only to become best buddies again two seconds later. Jeez it was like they were 6 years old.   
True to form, as we pulled up to the curb, Louis was again the 6-year-old let loose at a birthday party.   
‘Man we are gonna get plastered tonight. I can’t remember how long it’s been since I’d had a decent blunt. I can almost feel it now. Huh, I can almost smell it too.’  
‘You prolly can. The roommates help out with the business.’   
‘What are we celebrating anyway?’ I asked as I grabbed my bag and we headed towards the house. 

Niall and Louis walked with ease up to the door whilst I tried my best to follow behind them, stepping across the broken, half fallen down, front gate, then side-stepping and grape-vining my way through various junk scattered across the front lawn whilst trying to copy Niall’s movements. 

Niall dropped to his knees in front of the door and began picking the lock.   
‘what are we celebrating?’ Louis repeated loudly, breaking me from my thoughts as to how this was an unusual way to open the front do to one’s house.   
‘After a moment of Niall unsuccessfully picking the lock, with us standing behind him, he sighed and banged on the door.  
‘Jade, Pez, open up.’   
After a moment or two spent with Louis spent leaning against the brick wall banging on some more shit about freedom and our reptilian overlords and me asking in vain, why Niall didn’t have a key, a pretty blonde came to the window next to the door.  
‘Here love just come through ‘ere.’ She said as she shoved the window up ungracefully.  
Niall and Louis were quick to climb through. Sensing I would get no answer for any of this and trying to repress the fact that I probably knew the answers anyway, I sighed and followed them through. It was a lot more difficult than they made it seem, as the window was quite low and my legs were quite a bit longer than theirs.   
‘Thanks Pez love.’ Niall said, kissing her on the cheek.  
‘Ni, how many times do I have to tell you, you gotta jiggle the bobby-pin when you feel that last click on the door lock,’ another female voice called out from another room.  
‘Yeah, Jade, I know. I guess some of us are just better with our hands than others aye?’ He looked across at us, smirking.  
‘Damn right she is.’ The woman called Pez, answered.  
‘Perrie, love. How long has it been?’ Louis exclaimed, whilst gripping her in a tight hug.  
‘Louis, I really missed you. My brother’s been such a mopey shit without you.’ Perrie replied.  
‘Have not.’ Niall, wittily replied.  
‘Shit, this is my sister Perrie.’ Niall turned to me.  
‘This here is Leslie.’ Louis answered before I could respond.  
‘My name isn’t fucking Leslie.’ I said, punching Louis on the arm.  
‘Fine, fucking Leslie! This is Jamie.’ Just as I was about to punch him again, Perrie wrapped me in a hug, saying, ‘Nice to meet you love.’  
‘Ah thanks.’ I responded. ‘you too.’  
‘How come you don’t have an Irish accent like Niall? Sorry, that was prolly rude to ask. Sorry.’ I began to stammer out apologies.  
‘Nah don’t worry about it’ She answered. ‘It’s a long story, but basically Ni’s dad met my mum and I when he came out to live here.’  
Ahh.   
A smaller, woman, again about our age, walked into the room and wrapped her arm around Perrie’s waist.   
‘This is my girlfriend, Jade.’   
‘Nice to meet you Jade.’   
‘Jade, love, it’s been so long.’ Louis said, wrapping the small, tanned woman up in his arms and swinging her around.  
‘Missed you Lewis.’ She said, kissing his cheek when he put her down.  
‘What are you doing here though?’ She asked.  
‘We’re celebrating.’ Louis replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Perrie and Jade both gave him questioning looks.  
He sighed.   
‘We my dear friend are celebrating friendships, mateships, relationships – old, and new,’ he turns and winks at me for emphasis.  
‘Then by all means come and join us in the living room.’ Jade says, imitating a posh housewife.  
The living room is down the tiny hallway and is in fact a combined living, kitchen and dining room. The other four all immediately spread out on the dilapidated couches, Jade sitting on Perrie’s lap on a couch that looked like it once had a floral pattern on it. Niall and Louis sat on the other couch, which I hope, was not once white.

Niall lays out a substantial bag of weed, a bong, a couple of lighters, some papers and a small bottle of ‘The King herb enhancer on the ‘coffee table’ in front of us. Louis makes quick work of rolling some joint and grabs the bottle and adds a few drops to the herb before rolling it. 

he holds up a joint and toasts to me, ‘To celebrations.’   
‘We are celebrating –’ he takes a hit of the joint before opening his mouth again to speak. Oh he’s not done yet, ‘the fact that whilst Bob and Fanny do-good are sitting on that bus on the way from average to mediocre trying to escape the ~ we are outside it all. We are not caught up in ~. We are free.   
I dunno, didn’t look that free to me. But then again, I was sitting her listening to the philosophical words of wisdom of a guy stupid enough to go and buy weed only to turn around and smoke it all with his dealer, whilst said dealer – or was he just a best friend? Either way, he kept the money and got the grass, so guess he’s the real winner here.   
While I was internally debating the morality of the situation, Louis continued to alternate between taking hits and preaching his ~.   
Jeez, he’s already got a fag hanging out his mouth, may as well chuck a red hunting cap on him, watch him sing ‘if a body catch a body coming through the rye’ and call it a day. Huh, guess that makes me Sally?  
‘Just so you know, the ducks migrate in the winter,’ I thought I’d answer the question I’m sure he was bound to ask at any point now considering he’d followed Holden Caulfield’s trajectory thus far.   
‘Jeez mate, that hit you quick then, you already high? First time ay?’ Niall asked, mid exhale.   
‘No’ I answered stubbornly to both questions, reaching out for the blunt for the first time in a long time.   
‘Haha, you’re very funny. I’m not about to go whinge about in a museum to some random children. I do have a sister called Phoebe though,’ Louis answered with a spark in his eye.   
‘Huh,’ so the little shit was teasing.   
There was a pause.   
I watched the smoke drift into the air.   
‘Do you think ducks are magic?’ I asked.   
‘Coz their quacks don’t echo. Like why is that? They’re not human clearly’.   
‘Dunno Qui-Gon, maybe it’s something to do with their Midi-Chlorian counts.’ Niall suggested.   
‘Mmm.’ Louis and I agreed in unison.  
There was a long pause, filled only with the sound of intermittent drags on the blunt.  
‘Well, you’ve got me going into the wild with you, but I will tell you one thing, I draw the line at freezing to death in a broken down bus because the river is too flooded to cross.  
Louis sat up and looked me square in the blood-shot eyes.   
‘Calm down McCandles, you gotta have more faith in me than that. Firstly, I would never let you freeze in a bus, secondly, where are you gonna freeze to death in Australia? Thirdly, as if a flooding river is gonna stop us?’ I smiled at Louis through the haze. The little shit knows his literature; I’ll give him that.   
‘Yeah that’s true,’ Niall added. ‘Although, we are the land of droughts and flooding plains. But, if we do get unlucky like that, I’ll kill you before that happens.’  
‘Thanks mate that’s so reassuring.’ I said, exhaling. 

\---

I take a deep breath, trails of blue clouding my vision as I descend through murky waters. I submerge myself deep into the darkness. The thick, greasy oils of the world have stuck to me, coating me. But it rises to the surface in bubbles. I swim (deep) into the dark ocean and leave the worries of the world above. I rest here, not sinking and not floating. Inhaling and exhaling blue tendrils that coil around my face. The pipe, my tether to the ocean floor. The current sways me this way and that. I let go and succumb to it, letting it pull me through clear water, across an age of clean white sand. The current stills as I approach the relics of a citadel. Crumbled walls welcome me in as I drift closer. There is no life here. It is just. Still. I reign over my new found kingdom for how long I cannot say. Time does not pass here, there is no ageing and dying, no life to rot and decay, no waxing and waning of the moon. I check my hands to see if my pruned, but when I look at them, holding them up to my face, they are webbed and scaly. My heart hits the walls of my chest, my breathing now erratic and I flay my arms out, willing them to change back. I kick my long, translucent, bony fins where my legs were. I thrash wildly in the now turbulent water.   
I take another panicked breath and the blue tendrils once again cover my face, momentarily clouding my vision. When the clouds clear I am once again in tranquil waters, my long fishy tail, now once again human legs standing firmly on solid ground. 

A beeping sound, the steady ping of sonar echoing through the caverns of my blissfully empty mind, invades my underwater solace; a submarine scouring the depths of Atlantis, my ocean floor kingdom. 

‘Hello,’ Niall answers, his voice hitting me as my head breaches the waters, giving me the bends as I am dragged forcefully from the depths.   
‘You ok love?’ Louis asks me, looking simultaneously worried and amused. ‘You were waving your hands in front of your face and mumbling some crap about Atlantis and a submarine?’  
‘Must be some strong stuff,’ I replied, giggling. Niall’s call had ended and he caught the tail end of our conversation.   
‘Uncle Niall only serves the best – with a little extra kick.’ He cocked an eyebrow up and down.   
‘Creepy, man,’ Louis laughed.   
‘Plus, we’re the same age,’ I added, giggling again. 

\--- 

Needing to stretch my jelly like legs, I got up and walked around the room whilst the boys talked in muffled voices. The girls must have gone to their room at some point as I thought I heard giggling and muffled noises coming from the now closed door, adjacent to the living room. I tuned them all out as I noticed a fish tank in the corner of the room.  
‘–Wants to –deal now’  
Well, it was once a fish tank. Now, it was an empty tank about a metre in length, algae dried to the inside of the glass.  
‘What? Here? What are we gonna do?’ I heard Louis hiss.   
A small amount of sand was piled into one corner. A small Plaster of Paris castle and a plastic submarine toy were the only forgotten inhabitants of this dried up wasteland.   
‘You’ll just –go then –hours’  
A peeling sticker of a mermaid was stuck upside down to the front of the tank. 

 

I patted the glass longingly as a tug on my arm turned me away from it and I was pulled into Louis, our chests inches apart.   
‘C’mon we need to leave. Now.’ Louis said urgently, grabbing my arm.   
‘But, I wanna –the fish, I –’ I whined like a child.   
‘C’mon,’ He tugged me by the arm, dragging me away from the tank. My fingers streaked across the glass, leaving five trails through the dust.   
He tossed my bag to my chest as he pushed me towards the window, grabbing his bag before climbing out after me. 

\- - -   
Pez, Jade. Quit fucking and put some clothes on. You gotta go. Hurry, you’ve got…8 minutes to get yourselves decent and leave. 

He hears a whine as the music shuts off. A second later the door opens and two girls walk out fixing their hastily clad attire and smoothing down their obvious sex hair.   
‘Jeez. Fuck. It reeks of sex in here.’  
‘Is there a reason I’m standing here listening to you whinge and not cumming with Jade’s head between my thighs right now?’ Perrie asks, clearly annoyed.  
‘Hey,’ Jade defended, blushing and lightly swatting Perrie with the back of her arm.  
‘Well you do give the best head.’ Perrie shrugs.  
‘Thanks babe.’ Jade smiles and leans in for a kiss.  
‘Seriously,’ Niall says. ‘Firstly, too much information and secondly, now is not the time. Go make heart eyes and finger each other in someone else’s house for a couple hours ‘kay? Got something important lined up and I’m not in a position to fuck it up ok?’ He shakes an arm, unsure of who it belongs to as the girls detangle themselves from their now heated kissing. 

‘You can’t be here. Trust me,’ He urges, pushing them to the window.   
‘Please you’re just jealous these babies will never be as good as yours’ Jade teases, wiggling her fingers at him before giving him the bird. They quickly grab their bags and head out the window.   
‘That’s my girl’ he hears Perrie giggle as they land outside. She ducks her head through the window again quickly.   
‘Yuck, you do realise that’s my sister you’re talking about.’ Niall called after Jade.   
‘Thank you though, we do appreciate you looking out for us.’ She blows him a kiss and they are gone again just as quickly.  
Niall just shakes his head fondly and resumes pacing around the room. 

\---

We hurried down the street until we rounded the corner where Louis slowed his pace. Well, he was walking, dragging me along as I waddled beside him. We meandered along the next few blocks as I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, which was quite difficult as when I looked down I was standing on sticks of jelly and the ground was rising and falling slowly, moving up and down like a slow and steady current. If I stared any longer, I was sure I’d get sea-sick. 

The sun was getting lower over the horizon and we slowed down even further.   
‘Love, I’m sorry.’ Louis said suddenly.  
‘Don’t be sorry – it makes you look sad.’ I said, turning to face him.  
‘Why are you sorry?’ I ask after a moment, finding some sense of clarity.  
‘Coz we only just met, I’ve known you all of what, a day? And I’ve already dragged you into this mess. I pretty much hijacked your trip, who knows, you were probably going somewhere important, your family’s probably wondering where you are. In the space of a few hours, I’ve corrupted your dignity, insulted your religion, scarred some children, offended some stuck up parents (I giggled), prolly pissed off some old lady, dragged you to a drug deal, got you high as a fucking kite (I giggled again at that), taken you to said drug dealers house, where he was fucking squatting with more people you don’t know and now we’ve been kicked out of that house wandering around this shithole with nowhere to go. This isn’t how you’re sposed to treat the person you like.’ He collapsed on the grass in some random’s front yard and put his head between his knees, curling them up to his chest (quite a feat considering how tight his jeans were). 

 

‘You like me? Like, like like me?’ I asked, still standing in front of him.  
‘Well, yeah? Couldn’t you tell? Thought I made myself pretty clear,’ he said tilting his head to look up at me.  
‘Well – maybe…I guess.’ I scratched the nape of my neck.  
‘Jeez, forget Jamie, I should call you Mary Joanna!’  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘Coz you’re a slow dope.’  
‘Heeeeyy!’

‘Ok, well,’ I said as I sat down on the grass next to him, ‘ Firstly, those stuck up parents are living in the past, watching us was probably the most action they’ve gotten in years, and I saw the way that dad was looking at you, you could tell he wanted more than a sip of your banana milkshake and secondly, that old lady happens to be called Florence, she’s a very nice lady thank you, and whilst we were having a nice little chat after you fucked off somewhere, she told me she thought you had a thing for me. I think she ships us. Huh.’ I paused, tilting my head questioningly. 

‘You talked to that old lady?’   
‘Yeah, she and her husband thought we would be cute together.’ I said, turning to smile at him. 

It wasn’t much, but I saw the corner of his mouth tilt up, slightly.   
I turned back to face the empty street in front of us.   
‘I haven’t been that high in a long time.’ I said, pinching blades of grass between my fingers and playing with them absentmindedly.  
‘Hey, I’m sorry if I ruined your high,’ I added, flicking a few blades of grass in front of me.   
‘Nah it’s all good, pretty sure you hogged the bong anyway.’ He teased lightly, nudging my shoulder with his.   
‘Oh did I?’ I wiped my hand down my face in embarrassment.   
‘Is that why I was walking on jelly with the fish whilst you were having an existential crisis?’ I joked back.’  
‘Yeah… it doesn’t normally hit me like that. I’m so sorry. But it was pretty funny.’  
‘Don’t be sorry, like I said before. You didn’t corrupt me. I’m not this princess, like everyone keeps thinking I am.’ I looked down and grabbed a chunk of grass from between my feet. ‘Far from it.’ I added quietly.  
There was a lull and I didn’t think he’d heard.   
‘Hmm,’ he responded just as quietly. 

I resumed my grass plucking, and he mimicked my actions next to me.   
‘For the record, I wasn’t dragged anywhere I didn’t already want to go.’ I stated, louder.  
‘But, what about your –,’ he turned to me.   
‘Family?’ I sighed, looking him in the eyes. ‘Fuck I don’t even know where to start…’ I paused, turning my face away, swallowing hard and blinking away tears.   
‘There’s no one to go back to.’ I added with a tone of finality.

I stood suddenly and dusted my butt off.  
‘C’mon,’ I said, turning to him and holding out my hand.   
He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. The warmth of his petite hand in mine must’ve been a leftover effect of the pot combined with the heat.  
‘Where are we gonna go?’ He said, donning his duffle.   
‘Hmm’ I thought aloud, as we proceeded to walk in no particular direction.   
‘Ooh, let’s find a park.’ I skipped, renewed vigour coursing through my veins.   
‘Ok Skippy.’ He laughed.   
‘But I think we should enjoy this while we search.’ He said, holding up a perfectly rolled blunt and beaming like a proud child.   
‘Huuunnngghh’ I inhaled, clapping my hands excitedly. I literally clapped my hands. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
‘Where’d you get that?’  
I swiped it before we left Niall’s. What didn’t think I’d leave empty handed did ya? Did you get us anything?’ He asked smugly whilst he lit up.  
‘As a matter of fact I did.’ I said proudly, fishing around in my pocket. ‘I pulled out the half torn mermaid sticker holding it up. ‘Oh’ I said defeatedly.   
He barked out laughter and smoke once he saw what I was nursing in my hands.  
‘Alright Ariel. I rest my case’ He teased passing me the joint.  
I inhaled deeply feeling lighter by the moment.   
‘For the record,’ I said, muffled whilst I held the smoke in, ‘Skippy was a lot smarter than people give him credit for. He was a childhood classic.’   
‘What? Alright, ya old codga!” He quipped.  
‘Ok then, since the little mermaid is more your speed, maybe I should start calling you my little Disney princess then, hmm?’ I turned on my heel, so I could walk backwards and face him.  
‘Only if I can call you daddy,’ He sauntered, raising an eyebrow at me.  
‘There’s something wrong with you,’ I said, spinning around and walking ahead of him, hoping he didn’t catch my blush. I pulled my shirt down low over my hips.   
He laughed and the sweet smell of weed wafted towards me.   
‘Gimme some of that’ I said, making grabby hands back at him once I had regained my composure.


	4. Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people. 
> 
> So it's been a while (I had some personal crap going on, yuck). But I am aiming to update once a week - let me know if you'd be keen for that, yeah? 
> 
> I also think I should probably get a beta, as I noticed that I was uploading these ages after I wrote them, meaning that there is probably tonnes of mistakes (thanks for putting up with them though and still reading). So if you'd be interested in that, please let me know. Or, if you see a mistake, and it's bugging you (heck knows they bug me when I read), please let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> Or if you just wanna chat about the story, please do - don't be silent readers hahah. 
> 
> Anyways, I just re-read the end of the last chapter and realised where I left it sucks - so sorry about that. 
> 
> I think you'll like the next two chapters :). 
> 
> BTW, I have like another 10 000 words written, easily, already. So don't stress, more will be coming. There is just this middle bit that I haven't written and I can't post till I write the connecting bit. Sigh. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> *mozzies = mosquitoes  
> ** blowies = blowflies/ large flies

(image information: Orion - Alnitak, Mintaka and Alnilam

by: VegaStar Carpentier

from http://astronomyblog.tumblr.com/)

We’d moved from the dodgy part of town where Niall’s place was to a richer part of town. The houses gradually got bigger, the driveways longer. First there were actually cars in the driveway. Then the cars went from Commies and falcons to Beemas and Mercs. As we walked I could swear the smell of corporate life wafted, practically oozed out of their unbroken windows, manicured lawns. Locked doors loom out at us, the sealed lips behind condescending faces, turning away from us like so many others before them as we trudged our endless path, guideless and unrelenting.  
Fuck, man I need to stop getting so high. 

There had been a steady build-up of trees as we had walked, but now were in an area of full on gum trees – Aussie bush. Some of the houses even had creeks running through their front yards. I’d never seen that before. Must be an interesting thing to drive your Porsche out of your garage and across your own bridge each morning on your way to your white collar job and your 20-year-old mistress.  
Fuck when did I get so pessimistic?  
I bumped into Louis who had stopped in front of me suddenly.  
‘Hey look’ he said, jutting his chin out.  
I turned to where he signalled.  
‘Fernley park’’ I read. ‘Huh, just like the cartoon.’ I said.  
‘Nah that’s FernGully.’  
‘Hmm. Should we check it out?’  
‘Where else are we gonna go?’  
It was true. The sun would be completely set in half an hour or so.  
‘Kay. After you. I said.’  
‘No, ladies first, I insist.’  
I sighed but obliged him.  
We walked down a short pathway alongside a big house down to an old footbridge painted white. There wasn’t much water flowing, it was the dead of summer after all, but there were plenty of mozzies and blowies to make up for it. The creek was lined either side with an array of messy trees and shrubs and leaves crunched under our feet as we crossed the wooden bridge. On the other side we followed a short dirt track through more scrub till we had completely left the road and outside world behind and arrived in a park. There was an old playground in the centre surrounded by a perimeter of grass with a few park benches on either side, followed by a wall of trees on almost every side. However, directly in front of us I could see a gap through the trees. I glanced at the swings longingly, but for now, they could wait.  
I walked as if in a trance, passed the long forgotten pieces of metal jutting out of the ground in my peripheral to the break in the trees before me. Whether Louis was following or not, I had no idea. 

I rounded a section of trees and left the park behind. Crossing over a small bridge where the creek must have joined the part we walked over before, I found myself in another clearing. I stopped, feeling Louis bump into my back and looked around in front of me.  
In hindsight, it may have been the Mary J talking but this place we had arrived at was magical. 

It was another clearing, this time with just bare grass surrounded by a wall of trees behind us. Before us there was a row of houses. Gone were the mansions from the street, these were like proper 1900’s period houses. Weirdly though, they all faced the clearing. There was even a gutter that cut a straight line through the grass, as though there should be a road there, but there was no road and only the remnants of the concrete gutter, a line in the sand, separating the man from the natural. I fell in love instantly.  
My tired, doped self, decided at this moment to give out and I grabbed Louis arm steadying myself.  
‘Time to sit’ I giggled. A hoodie had appeared on the ground before us and Louis was patting a space next to him where he was lying.  
‘Come lay down with me’ he said, innocently.  
‘Kaaaayy’ I obliged, plonking myself down ever so eloquently.  
‘Smooth’ I said as I laid out beside him.  
‘Nah I didn’t mean that at all. Its just – if we’re gonna sleep here tonight, you better get comfy.’  
‘Hmm’ I responded.  
We lay like that for a few moments before I turn to him. 

‘I’m hungggrrryyy,’ I sing song to Louis, leaning in close and pouting.  
‘I know babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t bring anything. Maybe check your bag?’  
‘But I didn’t, I don’t -,’I unzip my duffle. ‘ooh’ I say as I dig around and find a nice new full bottle of southern comfort. ‘How ‘bout this?’ I say surprised as I pull out the bottle.  
‘How did this get in here?’ I ask no one in particular. I hold the bottle up to my face mystified. I sit holding it horizontally, tilting it back and forth watching the air bubbles float from on end to the other. I imitated the ‘gook, gook’ sound it made with each turn before collapsing into a fit of giggles.  
A voice laughed behind me and I turned slowly, confused as to who it was. My frown melted into shock, surprise then a smile as I remembered the stranger behind me was in fact Louis, the bloke I’d been sitting with for the past 5 minutes. ‘Oh, hey there’ I waved my hand, still holding the bottle. Noticing my hand had more weight and was in fact filled with something as I waved, I again stared at the bottle, dumbfounded, noticing its existence.  
After concentrating on it for a good few seconds or so, a light bulb went off in my head, ‘Hey did you put this in my bag?’ I asked, pointing at him with the neck of the bottle.  
‘Yeah, I did,’ he smiled. Then, ‘By the way, some interesting stuff you have in your bag there.’  
‘Mmm,’ I nodded, eyes drooping.  
Then tilting my head, I asked, ‘What about your bag?’  
‘Hmm, no nothing exciting in there. Oh.’ He laughed, realising what I meant.  
‘Nah, mine was just full.’

\---

‘So how’d you end up here anyway?’  
‘We walked here together? From Niall’s?’  
‘No. not here. Here here. You know? Instead of at like uni or something?’  
‘Well. It’s a long story.’  
‘We’ve got all night.’  
‘Well. For starters, I haven’t even finished high school.’  
‘Oh shit, you’re twelve.’ He looked at me, doing his best to look freaked out.  
‘Haha very funny, you idiot. I’m 18 for the record.’  
‘Fuck. I’m a cradle snatcher.’  
‘Why, how old are you?’  
‘I’m kidding, I’m 21. Well for another couple of weeks.’  
‘Shit.’ I replied.  
‘Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?’  
‘Nah, its ok. I just thought you were younger. Like my age or something. You know, you got this like Peter pan kinda thing going on you know?’  
‘I hate you. Wendy.’  
‘Why am I always the girl in your creepy Disney re-enactments?’  
‘You’re really asking?’  
‘Yes!’  
‘Well aside from the obvious – ‘  
‘The obvious?’  
‘You got the hair for it!’  
‘Nice save.’ 

‘Mm, let’s crack this open shall we? Do you happen to have any cups? A shot glass maybe? How deep’s your belly button? Ohh, hand me your shoe!’  
‘Mm, as much fun as doing belly shots sounds, we’re not going to be licking anything from any holes tonight, and I am not letting you do a shoey! I don’t even wear socks most of the time. I think we’ve had enough fun for tonight.’ He holds out his hands, palms up in the air, extends one hand and slowly moves to take the bottle from me, the other palm still raised.  
‘Hey, I’m not some baby or scared animal,’ I say defensively and a little hurt by his actions. I quickly draw the bottle back and touch it to my chest.  
‘True, you’re not a scared little animal.’ He replies, sincerely.  
‘But if you look in that tree right there you will see a family of possums.’ He states, pointing up into a nearby tree.  
‘Where?’ I ask, straining to see.  
As I crane my neck he half tackles me onto the ground whilst taking the bottle easily out of my hand.  
‘Heeeyy!’ I pout. ‘You tricked me.’  
‘Yes, but I’m just looking out for you love.’ He replied softly.  
‘Plus you look especially cute when you’re pouting.’ He added, laying back and looking up at the sky.  
A smile finds its way to my lips as I lay back and cloud watched with him. 

\---

After laying for a while in comfortable silence, watching the sky get darker, I turned to him suddenly.  
‘C’mon,’ I said, grabbing his hand in mine tightly and tugging him up off the mat.  
‘Where are we going?’ He asked with humour in his voice.  
I turned to him, manic smile on my face, ‘to the swings!’ I replied, raising ‘my sword’ arm to the air in front of me.  
He cackled at my face. ‘Ok love. You lead the way.’  
We sat in silence on the swings, each in our own little worlds. I was swinging whilst leaning back with my head upside down, watching my hair falling free around me, watching the view fill up with sky, then upside down trees, then sky again. I loved this time of night, where the sky was a hundred different colours each minute and the trees stood out against the skyline, the leaves a thousand different fingers waving the day away and pointing to the heavens.  
Louis meanwhile, was sitting with his feet planted on the ground, slowly swinging in a circle one way, then letting the chains unwind before twisting the chains again as he swung in the other direction. Trust Louis not to swing properly.  
I like this about Louis though; whilst he could definitely be, for lack of a better word, mouthy, he was also quite content to just sit with me silently. It was never awkward. Though I had known him for such a short time, I felt so at home just sitting in each other’s presence. He’s a great person to just sit and admire what he’s like.  
We sat there for a while, swinging, caught up in our heads. The only sound was the squeaking of the swing set hinges; a regular ‘ee, ee’; the heartbeat against the life around us, functioning as it normally did, as it had done for thousands of years before us and probably would do for thousands of years to come. I stopped my swinging, sat up and let the blood rush back from my head and stared out to my surroundings, not so much seeing, as hearing the world go on around me.  
The occasional ‘quack’ sound, unique to gumtrees when their trunks or branches moved in the breeze, the rustle of the leaves against the night sky the buzz of the night insects ready to go to work, already nipping at our blood and zipping here and there in the air around us. The croak of frogs calling out for a mate, and further off in the distance, if I strained my ears, I could hear the hum of an occasional car, interrupting this orchestra around me with its human cacophony.  
I sat there still for a moment, contemplating my insignificance until a warm hand landed itself on my shoulder softly. Like that, the slow creaking rhythm of the swings had stopped, my hypnosis broken as my dizziness wore off and I crash landed in the present.  
‘Hmm?’ I said, still a little dreamily as I turned to face my awakener.  
‘C’mon, let’s go lay down again.’ He said quietly, this time taking my hand and leading me through the now dark, park.  
Despite the lack of light, it was a lot easier to navigate my way through to the other clearing again. It was safe to say my high had worn off.  
We made our way safely back to our little nest of jumpers and bags without any mishaps. I laid down and wriggled until I was comfortable. Louis meanwhile, stayed sitting up and began rummaging through his bag. I rolled to my side to watch what he was doing.  
‘Hang on a sec.’ He said to me, whilst he pulled out two containers.  
‘This is gonna be difficult without a mirror.’  
‘Oh, you can use my phone if you want?’  
‘Thanks love. That’d actually really help. Can you hold the camera open right in front of my face?’  
‘Modest much.’ I teased, poking my tongue out as I sat cross legged and did what he had asked. Turns out the smaller case he had pulled out was in fact a contact lens case. I watched with a mixture of horror and intrigue as he first opened the case then proceeded to hold open his eyeball with his left hand and touch said eyeball with his right index finger. My eyes were watering just watching but he seemed unfazed by the ordeal. He pulled his finger back, a thin concave piece of polymer on the tip, which he nestled safely away in the container. He repeated the action with the other eye as I watched, face scrunched, mildly creeped out. He looked over the ‘mirror’ at me and laughed. ‘S’ok princess I’m done.’ He said, smiling. He looked down again and opened the larger container, pulling out a pair of glasses. A glasses case, of course. The hinges snapped the lid shut again tightly. He pulled the small black rectangular frames on, looking down and fixed his fringe self-consciously. When was this boy ever shy? Huh, that’s a first. He looked up at me, eyebrows raised.  
‘What?’ He said, defensiveness obvious in his tone. I hadn’t realised until then that I was openly gawking at him. See, he was pretty before, not handsome or manly, but pretty. The kind of pretty that made women unsure as to whether they wanted to date him or be him and plenty of men, I’m sure, suddenly confused as to the sudden heat in the pants and a primal desire to conquer and destroy rise up within them. A desire which both shocked and scared them until they felt they had no choice but to take their self-hatred out on him through slurs and over the top displays of their fragile masculinity and open disgust.  
But, add a pair of black framed rectangular glasses, and there was no other way to describe it than to say he was blindingly beautiful. A boy after Peter Pan’s own heart.  
Louis was, well for lack of a better word, small. Well, he was shorter than me. I guess he would be about average height. He had tan white skin, which was in lovely contrast to my pale white body. He had this golden brown feathery tousled hair that he swept to the side and a fringe he was constantly perfecting. He was quite a slim build, well everywhere except for his plump, round ass, and thighs so thick they –  
‘You right there? You were starting to drool.’  
‘Right, eer, sorry.’ I stuttered out as I tried to clear my head of all thoughts of my face nestled tightly between those muscular thighs.  
‘S’just. You look good. With glasses - that is.’ Wow. Nice save there, I mentally chastised myself.  
‘Thanks,’ He said, sincerely, seemingly not noticing my bumbling attempts at speaking.  
‘Mm,’ He cleared his throat.  
But, instead of saying anything, he just laid down on the blanket and rested his hands on his chest as he looked up at the sky. I followed his actions and we laid like that for, I don’t know how long, just watching the stars begin to come out.  
\---

I sat up, cross legged on the makeshift blanket-bed and he mimicked my actions, sitting up next to me, my left leg brushing his right knee. I leaned back to rest on my palms and looked up at the stars which were now out in full force.  
It was amazing how, once you got out of the city and left all that shit behind, you could see so much clearer. It was like the city sucked life out of everything, not just the people, but all the beauty in anything and it became a constant struggle to fight your way to see through the haze, at what really mattered.  
Louis was the first to break the peaceful silence that had settled over us. It was one of those times where you can pour your heart out *fix this later*  
‘Why are you so different, hmm? You seem so untainted by all this’ He gestured vaguely around us. ‘you’re stuck here on the ground but the world hasn’t found a way to cover you in dirt yet. Me? I’ve got so much of the world’s shit on me, I may as well be six feet under.’ 

I paused, digesting his words.  
‘I used to come to parks like this a lot, and at night I would look up at the Archer, always there, you know? Always aiming, ready to fight. Looking up there kept me in one piece (place?) down here, you know? I think it kept me grounded.’  
‘The thing about Orion’s Belt, you know – The Big Dipper’ I traced the shape with my pointer as Louis followed my gaze. ‘The Dipper... and The Archer – apparently, what I thought the Archer was is actually upside down to what everyone else is looking at as the Archer. I saw a picture of the real Archer once recently. It was disappointing. I like my one better, though. See, here?’  
I outlined it for him.  
‘Like. I just think that people like us, we’re the ones looking at the map upside down, when everyone else is going one way, we’re going another, you know? We’re the only ones who notice things. Like really notice things. Everybody is so focused on using the map to get somewhere, they don’t stop to look around them. Just like this place. I like it.  
‘I think it’s quite magical, don’t you?  
‘Mmm, magical.’  
‘I think so,’ I looked down from the stars, but he wasn’t looking where I had pointed. Instead he was staring straight at me, a lilt to his lips, and a look in his eyes I’d never seen on him before.  
‘I wasn’t talking about the stars.’ It took a few milliseconds for this to sink in, but once it did, I was instantly thankful for the decreased light as my face flushed vermillion red.  
I opened my mouth respond, but my brain couldn’t form any words. As I sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape, he moved impossibly closer.  
I leaned closer, drawn to him like a magnet. All sense of logic and conscious thoughts gone, given way to pure desire I had been pushing away all this time. I chased the feeling. It was there, I saw it in his eyes. Our faces were inches apart. Our noses brushed and a lightning bolt struck through my body as we connected. I was on fire and frozen in place at the same time. I felt a wave of tingles swell from the follicles of my hair down through to the tips of my fingers and toes. The hairs on my body stood on end as the tingle came to rest and a warmth spread through my belly. I closed my eyes as our lips ghosted each other. But he had paused, no longer leaning forward and rested a hand on my shoulder, stilling me. I opened my eyes and he did the same. His eyes searched mine; hopeful, yet respectful. I nodded to his silent question and closed my eyes. Our noses brushed again and we both instinctively tilted our heads to the right. His left hand still rested on my shoulder and the other hung at his side. I lifted my right hand up to cup his cheek and I brushed my thumb against the stubble along his jaw. Up until not, time had been moving at a glacial (extremely slow) pace. In an instant, he closed the distance.  
Our lips connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first couple of chapters will be in first person and then it will change to third person. I hope this is ok. I will explain, I promise. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written that I've actually shared publicly, so please give me feedback. I hope you like it.
> 
> \- Ellie


End file.
